Recuerdos de un Amor
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: holas! leanlo! Espero q les guste y dejen R&R! saludos a las marcianas q la llean n.n


HOLAS!! Como dije yo soy nueva en la comunidad de fanfiction y para saber q hay personas q me apoyan deben dejarme R&R. Bueno, aquí va.  
  
Recuerdos de un Amor.  
  
Por qué eres así conmigo, Anita?  
  
Desde que volvió Yoh Asakura, Ana me a olvidado por completo. Las cosas no son iguales. Ella ya no me toma en cuenta y cuando lo hace es solo para retarme o mandarme a hacer algo para su querido prometido.  
  
Sé que me aproveché de la situación, mas la hermosa sacerdotisa no hubiera sobrevivido a la pena sin alguien que la apoyara. Fue mi culpa, obvio, yo lo maté, pero él sabia lo que yo quería escuchar y por supuesto Anna seria mía. Pero ya no pide ayuda, tampoco la necesita para esto tiene a su "amor", a quien veo secretearte cosas de amor.  
  
Esas noches que pasamos juntos, las recuerdas, Anita? Fueron como nunca. La primera fue por dolor, por no estar con él, por no dar todo de ti. Después, cuando dormías dijiste entre sueños: "Fue lo mejor, Yoh". No sabes lo mal que me sentí. Pensé salir a dar una vuelta para olvidar tus palabras, pero algo me detuvo; debías olvidarte de él porque ese insecto no volvería nunca(que equivocado estaba).  
  
Ya desde la 2° en adelante lo pasábamos bien y cuando me dijiste: "gracias Hao, gracias por estas noches, por apoyarme, por quererme" murmurando "Te Amo, Hao Asakura". Y me miraste a los ojos como nunca lo habías hecho, mientras las gotas de sudor caían por tu rostro lleno de felicidad e iban a parar en la comisura de tus labios, los cuales besé al instante sintiendo la dulzura de tus palabras, y creyendo que jamas te perdería.  
  
Recuerdo también lo feliz que me hizo escuchar estas palabras. Lástima que era solo una ilusión, borrada por el amor que aun sentías por mi hermano menor.  
  
En estos días hasta Tamamura se a preocupado mas de mí que tu, al no verme probar ni un bocado y sumido a mi profunda tristeza. Ella me pregunta: " Esta bien, joven Hao? Por que no come algo? " - Por que más será? Por Ana, estúpida Tamao! Pensé- " No deseo comer, estoy cansado iré a dormir"  
  
Pero fue un error. Al pasar por el corredor en dirección a mi habitación, pasé por la tuya y escuché murmullos. No resistí y fui a ver, abriendo un poco la puerta. Él estaba detrás de ti, abrazándote solo con una sabana en su cintura y tu mirando hacia la pared, dejando que ese te diera besos en el cuello, mientras sin querer pisabas tu pañuelo. Pañuelo rojo de pasión, o de sangre; la que caía de mis ojos porque de mi no salían lagrimas.  
  
Después de ver esta escena, cerré mis ojos y corrí a mi habitación. Me limpié la sangre y fui en busca de aire a la ventana. Veo un espectáculo de lo más cursi: Ren Tao y Pilika corriendo, el primero siguiendo a la chica, mientras esta se reía y le lanzaba besos. No soporté mas, me eché a la cama rendido por el cansancio me dormí.  
  
Al despertar me llevé la sorpresa más grande de todas mis vidas. La chica por la cual había estado sufriendo, se encontraba frente mi tratando de que despertara.  
  
Ana, al ver mis ojos abiertos me sonrió. Pero algo me despertó de este sueño. Él estaba detrás de ella, en el marco de la puerta; esperándola.  
  
No lo podía creer. Estaban tan felices, como si disfrutaran el verme sufrir. Para que no me vieran derrotado les dije " Se ven bien juntos" con sarcasmo. Ellos notándolo pero no dejando que yo les ganara me dijeron: " Cierto, Hao?" dándose un beso.  
  
No lo soporté mas e hice que mi Espíritu de Fuego apareciera y atacase a Yoh.  
  
En medio de la confusión tomé a Ana de la mano y salté por la ventana. Corrí lo más rápido que pude con tu suave mano entre las mías. Paré 7 km. Mas allá de la pensión Asakura. Me paré frente a ti, y pareció que el tiempo retrocedía a la primera vez que nos vimos.  
  
(flash back)  
  
Ana trata de abofetear a Hao. Hao la para mas la sacerdotisa lo golpea con la otra mano. Hao le dice: "No hay nadie mejor que tú para ser mi esposa" Ana: " No seas tonto yo me casaré con el futuro Shaman King, Yoh Asakura" Hao: "te casaras con el futuro rey, conmigo"  
  
(fin flash back)  
  
Quisiste pegarme o gritarme pero lo pensaste mejor, querías escucharme. Me acerqué a ti, te pusiste nerviosa. Y te dije desde mi corazón: " Ana, lamento que la mentira que empezamos a crear no hubiera terminado, lamento no haberte gustado, lamento el haberme enamorado de ti. Pero lo que más lamento es que te amé Ana, te amé como nunca lo había hecho, sentí celos, te extrañé las noches que no estuvimos juntos..." - Quisiste decirme algo pero te detuve; sabia lo que ibas a decirme- " me dirás que lamentas el haberme involucrado en este falso romance y querrás agradecerme el haberte apoyado pero basta con que me digas las cuatro as palabras de verdadero amor. Palabras que dijiste aquella noche; lo recuerdas, Ana"  
  
"Hao lo siento, pero no puedo, Yoh..." - " No, no digas más. Me iré, te dejare tranquila Ana, me iré tanto de este país como de tu mente y te sacaré de la mía. Nunca sufriré por alguien de nuevo, volveré a ser el Hao de siempre. Fuiste la primera y la ultima. "  
  
Empecé a retroceder, vi unas lagrimas cayendo por tus ojos.  
  
"Adiós Ana Kyouyama, te amo"  
  
Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.  
  
"TE AMO, HAO ASAKURA"  
  
Me marché con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa producto de tus palabras. Y pensando los dos al mismo tiempo:  
  
"Fuiste todo para mi, TE AMO"  
  
Gaxias por leerlo y dejen R&R Adiosin 


End file.
